


Give & Take

by Hipsterian



Category: Block B
Genre: Jaehyo is a teaser, M/M, Minhyuk is the boss, Mujabee AU, and he is slightly jealous, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Lee Minyuk hates his worker Ahn Jaehyo for a very particular reason.





	Give & Take

It’s infuriating, unbearable, the way he flirts with all the customers, smiling shyly, giving them all of his attention. The girls flush rose and giggle at him stupidly and it’s annoying, bothering, hearing it like shaking bells. Of course he doesn’t notice, he doesn’t know the effect he has on them all - how he makes him wants to fire him and never see him again, how much he hates the way his pink little tongue rolls when saying his name, how irritating, how wearisome, pesky, the “hyung” in front of his bare name sounds, how he turns it into a joke, his voices high and sardonically, sneaking from his chapped lips he dies to kiss hard and bite the stains of red, the roses that bloom in his skin, turning them into his sustain.

Ahn Jaehyo is his weak point, the person he loathes the most and the one he can’t live without and, since the first time meeting him he has always regretted hiring him to work at Mujabee, to become someone that substantial to him, someone who not only brings in more clients that he can’t assist but he has brought in something else, something he couldn’t appreciate before but that now beats quick inside his ribs, deep inside his chest and that rise like those tides in Busan, those he has described to him with so much love and care, those he has drawn with words for him to see, for him to feel the water, cold, kissing his feet, smell the saltpeter, the breeze messing his dark hair. He has dreamt about it because of him, he wanted to be there with him, to catch his hand and to run across the sore, their laughs blending with the sunset, reverberating inside his soul.

He is totally done with him, he curses mentally while contemplating him meandering around, cleaning tables, a tray filled with mugs and glasses and plates and the detritus left by the customers. He wipes the surfaces until they shine, until he can see his starlike eyes reflexed on them and smiles big and proud at his achievement - Minhyuk wants to push him there, his breath misting his work, wrapping his arms around his waist and tell him how much he hates him, all the dirty things that run inside his mind and that makes him so volatile, so vulnerable, so frustrated. But there are people around and so he busies himself in order to prevent his acts, biting his lips in disappointment.

“I’m done for today, Minhyuk hyung” he waves him goodbye and he has never hated him that much, he has never felt this urge to shove him against a wall, to keep him pinned between his arms, caged and defeated, at his mercy.

“No, you are not Jaehyo,” he says with so much fierce, with so much finality that Jaehyo turns around, surprised by the hiss in his tone, by the way, he is staring intently at him as if striping his soul. “I have something to discuss with you”.

There is nothing to talk about, not when his mouth is pressed hard against Jaehyo’s, not when his tongue is buried inside his throat and the only sound that it’s allowed is his name in a moan of pleasure.

“Hyung?” he wonders, but Minhyuk drinks the air between them again, breathing in what is inside Jaehyo’s lungs and whatever he was wondering about consumers like the fire that is burning in his heart and that screams for Jaehyo to rain over it, to water it and stop it from devouring his flesh and bones, leaving behind only traces of a love that has never been truly spoken. He has pushed him against the bricks of a lonely column, the dim light is caught inside Jaehyo’s eyes, illuminating his own desire, melting and absorbing, his pupils are black like holes and they hold his own universe, his own life. Minhyuk has him as he has always had him, defeated, exposed, willing to give to him his all. And he wants it, all that Jaehyo has to offer, all that he has to give to him, he will take it, everything.

“Don’t call me like this, Jaehyo” he murmurs, the air thick and the staff room has never felt so stuffed, so heated, sweat all over his skin as if crying for him to wipe the drops with his tongue, to feel him against his own body in intimacy, under shades of white sheets.

“Then how am I supposed to call you, hyung?” there is a note of tease and Minhyuk can only take the bait, kiss it and forget - he doesn’t, though, he would never forget the way Jaehyo calls him hyung when he is like this, clasped, encircled, surrendered to his lips touching his.

“Just… say my name” he urges him with the increase of hands under his shirt, fingers that are exploring over already explored regions, brushing his abs, his sides, holding his hips. They are slow hands and slow kisses and he doesn’t feel the need to ravish Jaehyo, not when he is giving him all of his attention, not when he is flirting dirty with him, his lips on his earlobe, the phantom of a lick. He thrust his thigh, pressing him closer, the space in between them nonexistent, a memory he wants to delete because he wants to feel Jaehyo because he will never have enough of him.

Jaehyo against the wall is his dream, a wish come true.

“Minhyuk” he is definitively a teaser and his bare name send shivers down his spine - he loathes it, the power that Jaehyo has over him, how weak he is for all of his kisses, as he longs for them, how they linger over his skin like embodied tattoos, as if someone has sewed every stroke of his calloused fingers. 

“That’s it my love” he mutters and Jaehyo smirks, happy to hear so. He lets the world to soak into him, to bath him with it as well as with his feelings, the living proof that this is real, that this is not only making out in a closed room but more, much more, that Minhyuk needs him in ways he can’t explain, that he wants him to be his alone, that he is jealous of him flirting with others, of him being attentive with others while ignoring him-him, his boss, his lover.

“Don’t ever call me hyung again, Jaehyo, do you understand?” it’s not a murmur this time but a nag, a voice that holds something dark, something dangerous, a threat, a promise of something unpleasant if he repeats his actions. Jaehyo nods obediently, peppering soft kisses down his forehead, thumbs dancing on his cheekbones and Minhyuk sighs content receiving Jaehyo’s care. It’s warm and it feels nice and reassuring to be in his arms, to be hugged and protected, to be encircled with Jaehyo’s love that makes his heart shake. “Promise me, not when we are like this” and he kisses his chin - he hates the way Jaehyo is tall and slim and perfect, with a face like a fantasy, ethereal, unreal, and he has to tiptoe around him, hands on his elbow to balance his own height to fit with him (secretly Jaehyo finds it endearing, how shorten Minhyuk is, how he has to hold on to him for the sake of kissing him).

It is frustrating not being able to reach him, to kiss him freely, so he peppers little kisses that fall over his face like rain, his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, everywhere his lips can find and Jaehyo smirks and he really wants to kick him on the knees, force him to bend, force him to be at his own height - he wants to beat him for all the tugs he makes him feels, how he obligates him to love him when all he wants is to loathe him for all the disrespect he has done to him. But he doesn’t, instead, he let him lift him a bit, just enough so he can smooch him fully, his hands clasped on his lower back, at the hem of his shirt that is all crumbled down on his fist and his mouth drags him into a better kiss.

Finally, Jaehyo bends down, holding his waist tightly, hands open, fingers pressed on his flesh, over his column - he can recount how many axes does he have if he wants to.

He drowns into the kiss, allows it to intoxicate him, to leave him hard and panting for more, craving for Jaehyo to let him in in a raw way, primitive, lust is taking away his restraint and he is longing to go home, to share the same bed with him again as they do so often, sharing dreams and kisses and moaning until morning.

But he pushes his desire off and pulls Jaehyo into his embrace, his love winning over his lust and he gets lost into his stare, counting all the stars holding in there. Jaehyo’s hands prowl tentatively. Minhyuk sneaks his own over Jaehyo’s, fingers intertwined, halting them, detaining them because he wants to be with him today, he wants to tell him how much he loves him, much more than how badly he wants to fuck him, to soak into him. Today his romantic side wins and Jaehyo is left speechless waiting for him to explain.

“Jaehyo… You are more than just a one night stand, you know, right?” Jaehyo’s cheeks flush pink and he looks captivating, the dim light baths him only and he shines under it as if made of stardust and golden particles.

“I know. And I hope you know it, too”.

“So stop flirting with others if you are mine,” he says, all his insecurities, the fear of losing him, showing inside his eyes and possessive tone that he has never used before - he hates to be like this when it’s about Jaehyo.

“Then don’t use those tiny shorts again, girls drool when you wear them. And so do I. They do wonders to your already wonderful thighs” he laughs and Minhyuk knows exactly what does he means - because he spends hours checking his outfit in front of the mirror every day.

“Alright love” he winks and lets go of him, walking in front of him shaking his hips in a very obscene way that makes Jaehyo wants to smack him - to smack his ass more precisely.

“You are a terrible flirt, Lee Minhyuk hyung”

“And I told you not to call me like this when we are alone, love” but this time he isn’t mad, this time he holds his hand and kisses the knuckles of his fingers with tenderness.

“You are also an unbearable romantic” he answers to his gesture with a soft kiss to his temple.

“But you love me”.

“But I love you”.

“But I love you more” and, to make it the definitive statement, Minhyuk hauls him closer and kisses his mouth harsh so he is muted, so his reply - if there was any - is killed and he has the last word - as it should always be.

When the kiss is done, Minhyuk is the one left smirking - Jaehyo rolls his eyes prettily at his boyfriend’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!  
> This is my first attempt (and probably last) writing about BlockB, so sorry if I didn't portray the characters well.
> 
> Let me know your opinion!


End file.
